


La caccia

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Passion, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Nadia invita Portia a prendersi un po' di riposo con lei in giardino. Giocano a rincorrersi nel labirinto di siepi. Ma quel passatempo rivela emozioni che vanno ben al di là del divertimento...
Relationships: Portia Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 2
Collections: Both Yuri/Lesbian and non yuri/Lesbian, Lesbian Fics





	La caccia

Portia levava uno sguardo interrogativo verso Nadia. La contessa le aveva chiesto di accompagnarla nei giardini del palazzo per un qualche incarico; ma non aveva specificato quale. Si limitava a un sorriso sornione e sapiente, che increspava appena le sue labbra di profonda porpora.  
Quando furono giunte al roseto, Nadia si fermò. Solo allora la capocameriera osò parlare.  
«Mi scusi, Milady… In cosa posso servirLa?»  
«Il compito che volevo darti è questo: riposarti» scoccò finalmente l’altra. «Lavori sin troppo. Facciamoci una bella passeggiata all’aria aperta». Nelle iridi rosse di Nadia, si era finalmente distesa un’aperta gioia. Un poco sorpresa, Portia si riebbe a sufficienza per ringraziarla del pensiero.  
«I lampadari di cristallo non si spolvereranno da soli… ma questo può essere rimandato, se così vuole» si risolse Portia. «A parte la passeggiata… ha in mente qualche passatempo che potrebbe farLe piacere?»  
Stranamente, Nadia parve in imbarazzo. Distolse un attimo lo sguardo e carezzò una rosa bianca con la punta delle dita. Il bagliore d’uno smeraldo incastonato in un anello giocava stranamente col bruno della sua pelle.  
«Portia… Debbo confessarti che non so divertirmi» mormorò infine. «Tutto quello che faccio, quando scendo in giardino, è perdermi tranquillamente per i viali, odorare il profumo dei fiori…» Le sue lunghe ciglia palpitarono d’insicurezza. Era strano vederla così. Portia aveva sorretto le fragilità di Nadia per tre anni, mentre la contessa giaceva in un invincibile sonno magico e la giovane cameriera l’accudiva in tutto; eppure, udirla ammettere una fragilità con le sue stesse labbra era ancora una rarità.  
«I fiori non sembrano una cattiva idea!» conciliò lei, per troncare l’imbarazzo. Si accostò a un cespuglio di rose - rosse, stavolta - e ne spiccò abilmente una. La tese a Nadia.  
Un barlume di sorpresa aprì i suoi occhi affusolati. Una delle sue belle mani curate si tesero a prendere il fiore.  
«Portia, ma… ti sei fatta male?»  
Sulle dita e sul palmo della cameriera, alcuni graffi scalfivano il biancore della sua pelle.  
«Oh, sono state le spine della rosa… poca roba!» La ragazza fece spallucce, scuotendo i suoi ricci rossi -- che una fascia tratteneva a malapena. Nel sole - pensò Nadia - il rame di quei capelli era ancora più prezioso.  
«Fa’ vedere, comunque!» invitò la contessa, dopo aver accuratamente infilato il gambo della rosa nella cintura del proprio vestito. Portia le tese la mano. Nadia la prese con garbo e se la accostò alla bocca, sfiorandola con un fresco bacio. «Va meglio, così?»  
«Ehm… certo!» farfugliò l’altra, mentre fiotti di rossore le velavano le lentiggini.  
Un sorriso ammiccante pizzicò le delicate guance della nobildonna, mentre qualcosa di penetrante le balenava negli occhi. Portia distolse lo sguardo. Si sentiva il volto intollerabilmente in fiamme.  
«Se vuole… avrei io una proposta per un passatempo» azzardò. Accennò al labirinto di siepi che si estendeva accanto al roseto. «Potremmo giocare a perderci e ritrovarci…»  
«Parrebbe interessante!» si animò Nadia.  
«Una di noi potrebbe fermarsi a contare fino a trenta… lì!» Portia indicò una statua raffigurante Diana cacciatrice, all’imboccatura del labirinto. «Nel frattempo, l’altra avrebbe il tempo di sparire fra le siepi… per poi aspettare che l’altra vada a cercarla. Naturalmente, il gioco sarà bello solo se ci sarà un vero e proprio inseguimento… Quella che si è nascosta dovrà fare di tutto per sfuggire a colei che le sta dando la caccia…»  
«Va bene!» Nadia era composta come sempre, ma gli occhi le brillavano visibilmente e il velluto della sua voce era più increspato del solito. «Ti dispiacerebbe se cominciassi io a contare?»  
«Nessun problema!»  
La contessa raggiunse la Diana di marmo; pose una delle sue belle braccia tornite sulla base della statua e vi poggiò sopra il viso, per essere sicura di non vedere dove Portia si sarebbe diretta. La cameriera, per un attimo, indugiò a osservare la cascata di lisci capelli color porpora, che si snodava sinuosa lungo le forme della sua amica; ori e smeraldi la trattenevano in parte sulla nuca, riverberando nel sole come stelle vive. Si riscosse dalle sue fantasticherie e cominciò a correre lungo i viali del labirinto, con passi rapidi e leggeri.  
Nadia contò fino a trenta, con calma perfetta. Quando ebbe finito, sbatté un poco le ciglia nella luce. Il silenzio e la quiete erano intatti, nel labirinto. Con la sicurezza di un felino, si addentrò fra le siepi, penetrando l’aria e la terra con le pupille.  
Le tracce lasciate da Portia erano quasi impercettibili - ma non invisibili, per lei. Riconobbe qua e là la punta del suo piede e la fattura delle sue scarpe, che segnavano appena l’erba. Un baluginio rossastro la colse al di là da un caprifoglio, nel labirinto. Esultò dentro di sé, ma non si scompose. Non doveva far capire all’altra che aveva individuato la sua posizione. Completò a passi inalterati il percorso lungo quel tratto; poi, arrivata a un bivio, si fermò. Diede un’occhiata al proprio vestito bianco e sospirò. Era comunque uno dei più ordinari, non sarebbe stato sciupato da un lavaggio in più. Valeva la pena sacrificarne il candore.  
Si mise carponi. Tanto, non l’avrebbe vista nessuno, fra le siepi. Soprattutto, non l’avrebbe vista Portia, mentre si avvicinava. Strisciando prudentemente, prese la direzione che la portava al nascondiglio dell’amica. Sentì le spine della rosa rossa - ancora infilata nella cintura - conficcarsi attraversò l’abito, mentre si muoveva.  
Non seppe misurare il tempo trascorso. Aveva cancellato freddamente qualsiasi premura dalla mente. Il fatto che quello fosse un gioco non bastava certo a sospendere la sua abitudine al metodo e alla serietà.  
Quando arrivò in vista di Portia, la trovò distratta, voltata nella direzione opposta a quella da cui stava arrivando. Poteva arrivarle tranquillamente alle spalle. Si alzò - trattenendo un sospiro per la gonna del vestito, ormai striata di verde e marrone - e si mosse a passi silenti verso la ragazza ignara.  
Che l’avesse sentita o che le fosse passato per la mente chissà cosa, Portia si voltò. Il sobbalzo che la colse fu quasi comico. Subito dopo, scoppiò a ridere e si gettò a perdifiato lungo un vialetto laterale. Ma Nadia non si fece cogliere impreparata. Aveva notato una scorciatoia che le permetteva di sopraggiungere e tagliarle la strada. Proprio così fece. L’arrivo della contessa fu così improvviso che Portia finì dritta contro di lei. Nadia avvertì il caldo impatto del suo corpo paffuto, della sua vaporosa chioma. L’urto le sbilanciò entrambe. La nobildonna cadde all’indietro e l’amica precipitò su di lei. Fu solo un attimo, però: superati l’urto e la sorpresa, Nadia rovesciò Portia a terra, invertendo le loro posizioni. Le strinse le ginocchia contro i fianchi; le bloccò i polsi a terra. «Ho vinto» sussurrò, soddisfatta e suadente.  
L’altra sembrava essere scossa da risate che non riuscivano a spiccare il volo.  
«Ci siamo dimenticate di stabilire la penitenza per chi avesse perso» suggerì Nadia, con deliziosa malizia. «Ti concederò di sceglierla».  
Nei grandi occhi celesti di Portia, guizzò uno strano lampo di desiderio. «Oh, non saprei, Milady… Quali sarebbero le opzioni?»  
«Saresti in grado di sopportare qualcosa che lasci il segno?» la sfidò l’amica.   
«Non c’è nemmeno bisogno di chiederlo!» ribatté la cameriera, a tono.  
Socchiudendo leggermente le ciglia, Nadia si chinò sul collo latteo della sconfitta.  
Sotto le labbra, sentì un tocco di calda seta, un pulsare febbrile. La pelle di Portia aveva un odore fresco, al di là del velo di sudore. La contessa cercò di dominare l’emozione che le martellava nel cuore, mentre premeva studiatamente le punte d’avorio dei suoi canini nel punto scelto. Avvertì il corpo di Portia rispondere al morso con una sorta di tremito - che non sembrava di paura.  
Risollevò il volto e guardò. I due forellini che aveva lasciato sul collo dell’amica erano di una curiosa perfezione. Sotto le graziose ciglia, gli occhi azzurri di Portia la fissavano, nuotando in una trasognata adorazione. Il loro messaggio si disegnò piano nella mente di Nadia, strappandole gocciole di sudore freddo.  
Con delicatezza, si chinò di nuovo sulla ragazza. Stavolta, le sue labbra di granato sfiorarono quelle rosee dell’altra: prima incerte, poi con più fermezza. Avvertì il desiderio di Portia scottare sotto il suo bacio. Il soffice seno della cameriera ansava sotto di Nadia, richiamandola come un canto. L’incontro fra i loro femori si riempì di un calore acuto. La contessa avvertì fitte languide attraversare il punto più umido e segreto del suo corpo.  
«Milady…» La voce di Portia suonò quasi come un vibrar di fusa.  
Solo una cosa le sussurrò la sua donna, prima di lasciarsi vincere:  
«Nadia. Mi chiamo Nadia».


End file.
